


Long Walks in Snow

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitani asks Kaneko to take a walk with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Walks in Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



"So, you want me to come to your graduation?" Kaneko curled her hands up in her pockets, inside her gloves, and watched her breath turn white and wisp away in the cold winter breeze.

Mitani scowled. "You don't have to. I just thought that since you pretty much kicked my ass all the way here, you've got a vested interest." He kicked at a clump of dirty snow along the edge of the sidewalk and sent a shower of it into the road.

She laughed and felt her nose wrinkle as a fresh snowflake hit it. "When you asked me to come walking with you, I figured it was for something more than just that. I was already planning on coming."

"What else would it have been for?" 

Kaneko shook her head. "I don't know. Dinner and a movie? Snowball fight?"

He held up a gloved hand in front of him and overexaggerated reaching down to pick up a large handful of snow. "A snowball fight? Really?" He pulled his arm back and threw it at her and she laughed as it skimmed her shoulder. 

"Mitani-kun!" She used both hands to gather snow and threw it at him quickly as he crouched down to get more. He gasped as the snow hit his neck and threw the little snow he had managed to gather at her. She grabbed his hands with her own. "Stop that. I just... I thought I knew where this was going... Where we were going."

He flicked a clump of snow from his glove so that it hit her cheek and slid down. "Maybe that's why I want you at my graduation ceremony. You're supposed to finish things before you start something else."


End file.
